hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Arin Acadal
Arin Acadal is Vint Acadal's younger sister, and only surviving family member. She and her brother survived an attack by Giarc Evargrah, whi killed their father and drained him of his Mist Powers. Arin had been cared for and protected by her brother, until she grew ill, due to residual DNA from Giarc that got into her. She was taken to Kaven Base, where the doctors did everything in their power to help her. Personality After Giarc's attack, Arin suffered from severe mood swings. One moment, she'd be very happy, and others, she'd be deeply depressed. However, she does have frequent stable periods, where people could be unaware of her issues. However, due to these issues, she is unable to take care of herself, and therefore, her brother Vint has to take care of her. As time went on since her recovery, her mental state seemed to repair slowly, over time. Eventually, her personality changed to a somewhat more snobby and self-centered one. However, those who can get past this (or those who were friends with her prior to developing a definite personality) can see a kinder, less self-centered side of her. Relations with other individuals Vint Acadal Vint is Arin's brother, and pretty much the only one that can settle Arin down, when she's angry or hostile (Giarc-DNA-effected or otherwise). Arin loves her brother, but is also totally dependent on him: her psychological damage renders her completely incapable of taking care of herself. Anastasia Renner Arin first met Anastasia when Vint brought Anastasia with him while visiting her. During that same visit, the doctors found out Aura Energy was needed to perform the final operation to completely negate Giarc's DNA's consumption of Arin. Anastasia provided that Aura Energy, setting her up as a hero in Arin's eyes. After Anastasia was forced into exile, Arin's positive view of Anastasia grew, when she learned it was Anastasia that killed Giarc. Trista Bennett Arin met Trista soon after Anastasia was forced into exile. Trista was the one that told Arin stories about Anastasia, and soon grew to like her, even after learning of her Flood-tissue Brain. By the time Anastasia returned, Arin and Trista were good friends. Siran Vardan Arin met Siran soon before Anastasia returned from exile. Both seemed to get along, due to certain points of their life being vaguely similar. Giarc-DNA Enhancement Eventually, once Arin's affliction through Giarc's DNA was cured, it was found that some more of Giarc's DNA, this DNA not trying to consume her, remained. This DNA will occasionally activate, causing a number of both beneficial and non-beneficial effects: *Arin becomes immediately hostile to anyone and anything. To stop her requires either a powerful sedative, or the presense of someone close to her, like her brother Vint Acadal. *Arin's senses are hyper-boosted, meaning she can see, smell, feel, and hear much better than normal. *Arin can take much more damage than normal. *Arin can deal more damage than normal. Also, the DNA temporarily pales her skin and turns her irises red. Giarc's DNA also, supposedly, contributed to Arin's new snarky and selfish personality. This, however, is guessed by Vint, based on Arin's 'former' personality. Gallery twilight-eclipse-dakota-fanning-13-5-10-kc.jpg|Arin effected by Giarc's DNA dakota-fanning-today-ecl.jpg|Arin effected by Giarc's DNA IcebrandFFXII.png|Arin's Icebrand Sword GungnirFFXII.png|Arin's Gungnir Spear Laxley_Bow.png|Arin's Loxley Bow LightningArrows.png|Arin's Lightning Arrows ArtemisArrows.png|Arin's Artemis Arrows AssassinArrows.png|Arin's Assassin's Arrows BambooArrows.png|Arin's Bamboo Arrows FieryArrows.png|Arin's Fiery Arrows IceCloudArrows.png|Arin's Ice Cloud arrows